Kisses And Eros
by unsaidesires
Summary: Yuuri, after a tiring practice, had just snuggled into bed comfortably. Before he could drift off to sleep, Viktor quietly enters his room and Yuuri feels his arms wrap around him. The situation escalates from affectionate kissing to... well, Eros.


**A/n : oohhhh boy! Finished at 2am! (no i actually wrote this on 2 separate days lol) I actually wanted to make this whole thing a one shot but then i realized i really cant squeeze so many sexy scenes into a single chapter so here you go, 2 chapters. Tbh, i haven't written a smut fic for like a year or something, and when i was writing the sexy bits, i suddenly feel so embarrassed at the sins my fingers were committing. I could not bring myself to use the word 'dick' or 'cock' so i just settled for 'member' lmao god i am sorry.**

* * *

also, writing a fluff/smut fic like this is hilarious because initially, i had to switch between the Yuri On Ice and Eros and i just kept laughing whenever the songs replay. Either way, please stay tuned for the next chapter! i pretty much have the scenes planned out right in my head, but idk if i can deliver ASAP lmao.

Yuuri yawned and snuggled into bed. It was a long and tiring day at training and he was _beat._ Makkachin was not there this time, he seemed to alternate between Viktor's and Yuuri's rooms, Yuuri had realized, and he found it adorable. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the darkness settle upon him. He let his mind wander for a bit, from Vicchan to that day's training, then to the silence of the ice rink then to...

Before sleep could engulf him, he heard his bedroom door open. It was a very gentle and slow motion, he could hear, and it closed just as gently and slowly too. He did not bother opening his eyes; he already knew who it was. He wanted to open his mouth to say something but nothing came out, when he felt strong arms wrap around him. Viktor had crawled into his bed, and was all nuzzled up to Yuuri. Yuuri shifted a bit closer to the wall while holding onto Viktor's hand, signaling to him to move in if he does not want to fall off the bed anytime soon. On cue, Viktor shifted along with Yuuri and pressed his topless body against his back even harder than before. Yuuri did not even flinch. It was not the first time, anyway. Viktor had been coming to his room at night to sleep with him more often nowadays - being careful not to wake Makkachin in his own room when he left, of course.

The first time Viktor came, he had carried Makkachin to his room too and he was almost chased out of the room. Makkachin was an exception, though, he was undoubtedly welcomed.

At this point, Yuuri had already lost count the number of times Viktor came into his room like this. He always opens the door in the same quiet and gentle manner, even though he knows Yuuri would still be awake. He always crawls into his bed in the same careful manner, and wraps his arms around Yuuri like he was his personal bolster.

Yuuri did not mind it anymore and he even enjoys it, to a certain extent. Viktor's arms are strong and muscular and he loves the security and warmth that came with them. It never fails to bring him the comfort he needs. Even though Viktor never sleeps with a shirt on, at some point even his topless body being pressed against Yuuri's... felt like home to him.

Neither of them said a single thing and with Yuuri in Viktor's arms, Yuuri gradually drifted to sleep to the steady up-down rhythm of Viktor's chest against his back. Their breathing were almost synchronized when Viktor suddenly broke the silence, whispering into the back of Yuuri's neck, "Yuuri, face me."

Yuuri almost choked on his words, "... What?"

"Face me," Viktor repeated. "Look this way."

Yuuri was a tad reluctant at first, seeing as to how comfortable his current position was, but listened anyway. He shifted in Viktor's arms and turned to face him, or rather, face his neck. Viktor smiled and softly patted his head a couple of times.

"Yuuri."

"Hm?" Yuuri wanted to look up but before he could, he felt Viktor's hand pull his head back a tiny bit and he kissed him on the forehead. Viktor's lips lingered there slightly longer than it should and Yuuri swore his heart skipped at least two beats.

When Viktor pulled away, Yuuri did not know what to say. I mean, what _could_ he say? Gestures like kissing don't need any words to accompany them.

"Do you know what forehead kisses mean?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri knew: trust and affection. However, for some reason, he did not reply. He felt like words were not... enough, sufficient to bring across what _Viktor_ wanted to convey.

Viktor pulled Yuuri's head slightly further back and his hand slid under his cheek and cupped it. He leaned down and ever-so-gently planted a soft kiss on Yuuri's eyelid.

Yuuri felt his cheeks warm up and his heartbeats hasten. He thought, _Ah, an Angel kiss... it means deep affection and love._

"Viktor—"

Yuuri felt a switch flip in him as his heartbeats showed no signs of slowing down. He reached a hand up to Viktor's neck, pulled him close and kissed him — almost eagerly — on the neck, before letting his lips brush against Viktor's skin as he tilted his chin up and kissed him on the jaw.

Viktor almost gasped out loud as he felt a little shiver of sensuality run down his spine. He chuckled softly as Yuuri pulled away.

"This means—" Viktor started.

"—'I want you.'" Yuuri finished his sentence for him.

Viktor laughed a little harder this time. Oh, how he _enjoyed_ such an interesting turn of events.

Before they even realized, two different types of love and desire had entwined, and it blossomed and swelled into a single, pulsing entity shared between the two men.

"Yuuri, your Eros is showing already," Viktor smirked. "Is it the adrenaline from training?" He teased.

With that, Yuuri blushed and stammered, "N-No, it's not..."

"Ah, instead of morning wood, you have... night wood?" Viktor continued to tease, and he almost burst out laughing at what he just said. "Okay, sorry, that was a turn off, wasn't it?"

Yuuri said nothing and just stared at Viktor as the older man tried to control his laughter.

"... Alright, I'm sorry."

Yuuri felt himself smile a little, and realized that it was this playful personality of him that only made him more charming and attractive. That is also partly why he fell in love, anyway.

Yuuri pushed away Viktor's arm gently as he sat up and pulled the blanket off of both of them. Before Viktor could protest and question him, Yuuri propped himself up on one knee, turned and straddled Viktor somewhat shyly.

Viktor stared at him, jaw dropped and eyes widened, "Wha—"

"Can I..." Yuuri interrupted. "Can I kiss you?"

Viktor opened his mouth to say something, "You—" He stopped himself and changed course. "Is that how you seduce me with your Eros, Yuuri?"

Yuuri felt his stomach tighten and his heart thumping against his ribcage at Viktor's words. He could never overpower this man, he knew, but he had to this time. He exhaled. Then he looked straight at Viktor with eyes holding a new, fiery passion. Without even looking away, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and said with a smirk, "Then..." He dropped his shirt onto the floor, leaned over Viktor, put a hand right beside his ear and bit his lip. " _Itadakimasu._ "

Viktor felt his blood rush at the sight of such a seductive Yuuri. _Oh god,_ he barely had time to think, as Yuuri started kissing from his jaw, down to his neck and collarbones. Yuuri made soft to loud kissing sounds, which were greatly arousing to Viktor. He was prepared for many things, but definitely not _this_. Yuuri continued, his lips never once left Viktor's hot skin. Yuuri licked his way down from Viktor's collarbones to his chest and nipples.

Viktor gasped, his back arching a bit, as he felt Yuuri's tongue glide over his sensitive spots. "Yuuri...!"

Yuuri was clearly enjoying Viktor's reactions, as his actions slowly but surely became more... erotic. His hand now at one side of Viktor's torso, he let his other hand roam his chest and abdomen for a while, teasing him and feeling the firm muscles seductively.

"Shit!" Viktor exclaimed and ran his fingers through Yuuri's soft, dark hair as Yuuri's fingers circled his left nipple playfully. Yuuri was licking the other nipple and he looked up at Viktor to see his expression.

Oh _God_ , Viktor felt himself become hard at just Yuuri's gaze. It was maddeningly seductive and sexy. "I want you. Now," it seemed to say.

Yuuri smiled and Viktor almost _moaned_. Needless to say, the expression on Viktor's face was exactly what Yuuri wanted. Yuuri continued, licking down and across Viktor's abs while his fingers pinched and played with Viktor's nipple. Viktor's back arched as his fingers in Yuuri's hair tightened their grip.

Yuuri kissed Viktor's bellybutton gently and he almost cursed as waves of sensuality hit him. Yuuri finally stopped and pulled away to look at Viktor.

He smirked as he felt Viktor getting hard under him and at the sight of Viktor panting, his face flushed. He leaned over Viktor once more. He cupped his face in one hand and started to kiss and nibble on Viktor's earlobe.

"Ah!" Viktor twitched as the feeling flooded his senses.

Yuuri pulled away again, licked his lips and leaned back down. This time, he put his face close to Viktor's and paused for a while. His own face was burning hot as well and Viktor could almost feel the heat radiating from him.

"Yuuri..." Viktor pushed his face towards his. "Just kiss me already."

Yuuri did not have time to catch a breath as Viktor sandwiched his upper lip between his lips and sucked on his bottom lip. Yuuri did not even hesitate, as he kissed and sucked Viktor's. They pulled away for a split second, just enough to catch some breath as they again pulled each other into a deep French kiss. When they pulled away again, Viktor said, almost out of breath, "A French kiss isn't done like that, Yuuri."

"Eh?"

"Come here," Viktor pushed his lips against Yuuri's once more. His tongue boldly entered Yuuri's mouth and it brushed against the roof of Yuuri's mouth, forcing a moan out of him. Yuuri felt a little flustered all of a sudden. He did not expect it to feel that good. As they pulled away, Viktor explained, "The roof of your mouth is extremely sensitive. If you run the tip of your tongue along it, it'll feel good."

"Really?" Yuuri tried what Viktor told him. "Ah, yeah... It feels really sensitive."

"Open your mouth," Viktor suddenly said.

"What— Ah—"

Viktor had reached a finger into Yuuri's mouth and he swiftly brushed the roof of Yuuri's mouth with his fingertip. Yuuri moaned at the slight touch. Viktor chuckled, "That's a beautiful expression, Yuuri."

With that, Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders and with a little quick twist and some pushing, their roles were reversed and Viktor was the one straddling Yuuri now.

"My turn," Viktor smiled mischievously.

Frantic, Yuuri exclaimed, "W-Wait!"

"Hm? You better say it now or it'll be too late," Viktor said.

"I want... I want to suck you off..." Yuuri's voice trailed away in embarrassment as he voiced his request. "Can I?"

Viktor halted in his tracks. He wanted to ask when did Yuuri got so... _horny_ , but looking at the determined yet embarrassed expression Yuuri had, he hesitated, "Hm... Well, only if you let me return the favor later, yeah?"

Yuuri blushed and nodded. They shifted positions once more, and Yuuri was on his knees and Viktor sitting at the edge of the bed. Of course, all their clothes were off by then.

Even though they had seen each other naked in the onsen countless times, Yuuri still felt a little self-conscious with Viktor's gaze all over his naked body. I mean, with such a setting, Yuuri really could not help it. Furthermore, in such a position where Viktor could see all of him, Yuuri felt every inch of his body heat up under Viktor's intent gaze and he fidgeted.

As he leaned in between Viktor's thighs, Viktor asked, "Yuuri, have you done a blowjob before?"

Yuuri shook his head, "N-No... I haven't. This is my first time."

"Really? Ah, I feel a little honored to be your first, then," Viktor said lightheartedly. "Be careful, too."

Yuuri reached out and gently held Viktor's half-hard member in his hand. Shyly, he licked the tip of his member gently and Viktor twitched at the contact. With that, as if Yuuri was just testing the water before, Yuuri suddenly took Viktor whole into his mouth. Viktor moaned and gripped the sheets.

"Agh... Yuuri...!"

That was music to Yuuri's ears and he continued with slightly more vigor. Viktor was not yet fully hard, so he could fit almost his whole member in his mouth. Viktor cursed as he felt himself getting harder every time he rubbed against the back of Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri closed his eyes as he focused on getting Viktor hard, his tongue licking and caressing every inch of Viktor's member and the sucking only served to make Viktor lose bits of his mind, one by one.

Yuuri finally withdrew and realized with a little bit of surprise, "Viktor... You're huge."

Viktor completely did not expect Yuuri to say such a thing out of the blue and he blushed hard, his blood rushing up to his face now. "To think you'd say such an embarrassing thing..." Well, Yuuri did say _more_ embarrassing things before, but all Viktor could focus on now was Yuuri and his increasing sexual desires that was about to overflow.

Yuuri took Viktor in his mouth again, this time at a slower pace. Viktor pushed Yuuri's fringe back, enjoying the expressions Yuuri was making. With every bob of Yuuri's head, Viktor could feel himself entering Yuuri deeper and deeper. However, with Yuuri's slow pace, he felt like he was being teased on purpose. It was _literally_ taking everything Viktor had in him not to move his hips and thrust hard into Yuuri's throat. It was Yuuri's first time and he would probably get hurt, so he prioritized Yuuri's safety over everything else. As long as Yuuri enjoys it, he did not mind having to wait.

Viktor could feel himself entering Yuuri's throat already, and he tightened his grip on Yuuri's hair.

"Yuuri, wait!" Viktor exclaimed suddenly, causing Yuuri to get a little shock and he almost choked. "Wait, Yuuri, are you really going to deepthroat me?"

Yuuri nodded, matter-of-factly, "Mhmm."

"Not like this, Yuuri, you'll hurt your throat if you just go all the way down on me like that..." Viktor pushed Yuuri off gently.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, his eyes questioning and looking somewhat... innocent. I mean, it _was_ his first time. "Then, how should I..." He started, but did not bother finishing, since he knew Viktor would tell him even if he did not ask.

"Well, there are various ways, but for now, relax your jaw... Yeah, that's it. Now, as I enter, imagine your Adam's Apple going down, or like you're singing a low note. Relax your throat and take a deep breath... Try to place your tongue in a way that you won't gag... Yes, like that..." Viktor gently held Yuuri's face as he guided him slowly and Yuuri took him in his mouth again. "Remember to go slow, alright? Ahh... Just like that, slowly get used to the feeling."

Yuuri looked up at Viktor obediently as he listened to his instructions between increasingly frequent moans from Viktor. Oh _god,_ Viktor could cum just by looking at Yuuri's face. Yuuri looking at him like that made him swoon so bad.

"Ahh... Ngh, Yuuri... Yes, keep going, you're doing great. Mmph... try to go slow so you won't get hurt," Viktor said as he tried to contain his moans of pleasure between his words. "God, Yuuri... Your throat feels sooo good..." He threw his head back as his fingers curled around Yuuri's hair.

Yuuri, who was focusing all his attention on Viktor, felt himself leaking pre-cum at just the sounds Viktor was making and how his back was arched with the pleasure he was giving him. He was so sexy and it aroused him to no end.

Viktor's hips was trembling as he felt himself approaching the climax. He could barely form words with his mouth now, his member deep down Yuuri's throat and it was squeezing him so erotically. Yuuri's throat was so hot and tight and Viktor felt like he was in heaven. With Yuuri licking and sucking his member every time he pulled him out of his throat, he thought he was going to go crazy. _It's his first time but damn, how is he doing it so well?_

Viktor's grip tightened as he tried to speak, his speech almost slurring and he almost fell back to his native language, "Yuuri... Yuuri, I'm- I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Just as Viktor's member left Yuuri's throat, he climaxed violently in Yuuri's mouth, his hot cum filling it up.

"Mmh!" Yuuri held the tip in his mouth, letting Viktor cum until he was done. When he pulled away, he wiped his mouth a little and swallowed for Viktor to see.

"Ah! Yuuri, did you swallow?" Viktor freaked out a little and his cheeks were tainted a deep red. "I'm sorry! H-How does it taste?"

Yuuri leaned against Viktor's thigh, his cheek pressed up against it, exhausted. He was panting now, finally able to breathe through his mouth. Viktor almost gasped out loud at how cute and erotic Yuuri looked like that, resting against his thigh after such a lewd act.

"It... It tasted sweet," Yuuri replied with a little satisfied smile.

"Really? That's a relief," Viktor smiled back and he leaned down to kiss Yuuri on the lips, the taste of him still lingering. "That felt amazing. Thank you, Yuuri, you did so well."

Yuuri beamed at his praise, genuinely happy to satisfy Viktor.

After both of them finally managed to catch their breath, Viktor said with a little mischievous grin spreading across his face, "Now, back into bed, young man." He pulled Yuuri back onto the bed by the waist as he was trying to stand up and laid him flat on his back. They were back to the previous position, with Viktor straddling Yuuri.

Needless to say, Yuuri was all hard and he flushed as Viktor looked at his member. He was so turned on when he was giving head but could not divert his attention away from Viktor.

Viktor chuckled a little as he ran his hand up Yuuri's member, "You're so cute, Yuuri." He pushed Yuuri's foreskin down, forcing a short moan from Yuuri. "And little Yuuri here is just as adorable."

Yuuri covered his face. Gosh, how could he stand looking at Viktor's naughty expression like that as he teased his member like that?

"Mine is..." Yuuri said quietly. "Mine is not as big as yours, so it's a little embarrassing..."

Viktor laughed at Yuuri's comment, "Hahaha! Yuuri, since when did I say I prefer big dicks?"

Yuuri opened his mouth to tell Viktor not to say such lewd words, but thinking that he actually did a blowjob just minutes ago, he closed his mouth again.

"Of course, it's not like yours is small," Viktor assured casually. "Yours is just the right size for me, Yuuri. I prefer yours the most."

Yuuri wanted to slap his own face as blood gushed to his cheeks. Viktor laughed that usual playful laugh once more before he leaned down to Yuuri's ear, his voice suddenly dropping to a much deeper tone.

"It's my turn now."


End file.
